


Superhero Teamup

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Ghost of the Jungle, Multi, Nightwatcher, OT4, Turtle Titan, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a great idea for a present for Don but he's going to need Leo and Raph's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Teamup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



Donnie was always so hard to shop for at Christmas time as far as his brothers were concerned. It wasn’t that they couldn’t think of anything that he would want. It was more that they had a hard time thinking of something that Don couldn’t get or make even better than anything they could do.

At the moment Leo, Raph, and Mikey were all gathered together in Mikey’s room to try and think of something that they could get for their brother. They had chosen now as the perfect time to have this discussion because Don was currently on a trip to the dump which past experience had shown them could take a while.

“So what were you guys planning on doing for the genius?” Raph asked as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his plastron.

“I was thinking about getting him some flavored coffees to drink,” Leo said from his place at Mikey’s desk. “But that just feels so impersonal. It’s not like he needs anymore coffee right now and he could easily get those on his own but I can’t think of anything better.”

Raph grumbled under his breath. “I know what you mean. I can’t think of anything either.”

“You guys are so lucky that you have me then,” Mikey bragged as he lounged on his bed against the headboard.

“Oh really. Cause you have such a great idea I bet,” Raph replied sarcastically.

“I do actually,” Mikey said as he sat up a bit. “But I’m gonna need both of you to help me with it.”

Leo stood up from where he was sitting and walked to the bed and stood over Mikey. “What do you have in mind little brother?” Leo asked.

With a smirk Mikey reached under his pillow and pulled out a photo album. “I went snooping around Don’s room when I was trying to figure out what to do for him and I found this,” announced Mikey as he handed the album over to his brothers to look through.

Leo flipped the cover open and Raph walked over to look at the contents as well. Inside the album were pictures and newspaper cutouts of Leo as the Ghost of the Jungle from when he was in South America, Raph during his time as the Nightwatcher, and Mikey in his Turtle Titan costume.

As they flipped past page after page of these pictures and newspaper clippings they found themselves more and more entranced by what they saw. None of them had ever had a clue that Don had anything like this. The obvious care that had been taken in each page shown like a beacon in the night.

“The kinky little bastard,” Raph muttered as he continued to look at the album even after Leo had reached the end. “I never knew he had this. I always thought you were the one with a thing for me in the Nightwatcher suit Mikey.”

“I think all of us have a thing for you in that suit Raph,” Leo thought out loud. “So what was your plan with this Mikey?”

Mikey swung his legs over the side of the bed so that he was sitting up. Leaning in close to his brothers as though he were about to share an amazing secret.

“I think we should bring Donnie’s biggest fantasy to life,” Mikey said excitedly.

~

Christmas morning came and went. Gifts were given and received. While Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Mikey all opened gift of things that they had been hoping to get for a while, Don’s gifts were slightly different. While his present for Splinter was very nice, the ones from his brothers were only small trinkets.

Don couldn’t say that he was disappointed. The gifts themselves weren’t what mattered to him. It was more that it seemed that his brothers hadn’t put that much thought into the gifts. It was the apparent lack of thought that disheartened him.

It was this disheartenment that led him to retire to his own room that night instead of sharing a bed with one of his brothers. He had just turned off the light in his room and was about to crawl into bed when two arms suddenly encircled him from behind.

The arms that wound around his waist felt strange. It wasn’t the normal feeling of pebbly skin against his sides but had a more leathery feel. Don opened his mouth to ask what was going on but before he could utter a single syllable his mouth was claimed by another and a hot tongue suddenly invaded his mouth to do battle with his own.

If the lightheaded feeling that Don was getting from the hands caressing his sides and the passionate kiss that he was receiving wasn’t enough, the wet tongue that was lapping at the rapidly growing bulge in his lower plastron made him want to completely melt into a puddle of happy goo.

The lips and hands that had been feeling him up disappeared long enough for his desk lamp to be turned on. Don couldn’t remember when his eyes had closed but when they fluttered open it was to see his three brothers surrounding in.

The sight in front of him was not one that he was expecting to see however. Instead of wearing their ninja gear, his brothers were dressed completely in costumes. Leo had on his cape from his time as the Ghost of the Jungle, Mikey was wearing his Turtle Titan disguise, and Raph had on his leather Nightwatcher suit.

Don’s breath caught in his throat and his knees suddenly felt weak. “W-what are you guys doing,” Don stuttered.

“We’re here to give you your Christmas present Donnie,” Mikey explained as he sauntered up to Don and placed a soul searing kiss on his lips. “I kind of snooped around you room and found your photo album so we thought that we would bring together your favorite superheroes and give you a night to remember.”

“How come you never told us about this Donnie?” Leo asked as he nuzzled at his neck. “You know you can tell us anything.”

“I just didn’t know how to bring it up,” Don panted as he felt himself getting hard under his brothers’ touches. “How does one tell their lovers that they want to make love to their alter egos and not them?”

Raph took his helmet off so that he could pull Don into a bruising kiss. “It ain’t like that Don and you know it,” Raph said adamantly. “It’s not that you want our alter egos over us. You can just see how hot we look when we’re dressed like this. Ain’t nothing wrong with that. So you gonna let us give you your present or spend all night standing here talking?”

Don nodded eagerly as he let his brothers pull him over towards his bed. When they got to the edge of the bed Leo sat down and pulled Don onto his lap to continue making out. While Don was occupied with fighting Leo’s invading tongue he lost track of what his other two brothers were up to.

Mikey moved down so that he could take Don’s tail into his mouth which sent tingles up and down Don’s spine. The sound of the lid to his tube of lube popping open barely registered his Don. He did notice though as a digit started working its way into his tight entrance to stretch him and get him ready for what was to come.

Carefully Leo slid back on the bed until he could lay back onto his carapace. Don followed along so that he never lost contact with Leo’s lips. With Leo playing havoc with his lips and Mikey teasing his tail Don barely noticed when a second finger slipped in next to the first and scissored him that way it wouldn’t hurt when he was penetrated with something bigger.

When Raph pulled his fingers out of Don everyone paused for a minute to they could get situated for the second stage of their plans. With his hands on the back of Don’s thighs, Leo pulled his brother so that he moved up to a sitting position so that both of their cocks could be released from their confinement.

“Ride me Donnie,” Leo ordered.

With a groan of satisfaction Don slid down onto Leo’s hard length. His eyes slid half shut as he rose up and slammed himself back down sending a spike of pleasure shooting through his whole body. Raph hadn’t left his spot from behind Don as he watched the show in front of him. Gently he placed a hand on Don’s shell and pushed him so that he was leaning farther over Leo.

“Just relax now Donnie,” Raph said soothingly.

The next thing Don knew a second cock was placed at his entrance and was sliding in next to Leo’s. Don held his breath as his body adjusted to being so full. The uncomfortable feeling of being filled to the brink soon gave way to incredible pleasure as Raph gave a short thrust right into his prostate.

Leo and Raph started up a rhythm of thrusting that had one of them pushing in while the other pulled out. As Don got use to the two organs moving within him he watched as Mikey moved to kneel at the head of the bed. Reaching a hand down Mikey opened a slit in the front of his Turtle Titan costume and allowed his erection to come free.

“Come on Donnie. You know what to do,” Mikey urged his brother.

Don needed no other incentive as he leaned forward so that he could take his brother’s dick into his mouth. Churrs filled the room as the brothers moved together in an unbreakable chain of love that would never end as long as they lived.

Raph and Leo were picking up the pace as the tight squeeze around their cocks was pushing them towards climax. Both tried to hold back as neither wanted to be the first to finish. The constant pressure on Don’s prostate was getting to him as well and it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Don wasn’t about to leave Mikey out of the fun and took his whole length deep into his throat. While doing this Don let out a long, low churr which traveled up Mikey’s dick and pushed him right over the edge. With a cry Mikey came down Don’s throat who swallowed every drop.

Mikey’s orgasm was the catalyst that set off a chain reaction with the rest of his brothers. Don couldn’t hold back anymore and came all across both his and Leo’s plastrons. As Don’s ass clamped down during his orgasm it tightened on both Raph and Leo’s dicks pulling their climaxes from them simultaneously.

As the last aftershocks ended, Mikey pulled his cock from Don’s mouth and accepted the rag that Raph handed to him to clean himself off with. Once he was clean Mikey tucked himself back in and started cleaning the front of Don and Leo.

While Mikey was wiping down his brothers Raph carefully pulled himself out of Don so that he didn’t hurt him and cleaned himself off with a second rag. Without Raph inside Don with him, Leo’s cock slipped out of Don’s now loose entrance.

Once they were all cleaned off and tucked back in Don curled up into Leo’s side. Leo’s cape came off with a quick tug which was the work of a moment. Raph and Mikey stood over to the side and quickly undressed each other and turned out the light before crawling into the bed on either side of their two brothers.

“Thank you guys,” Don murmured as he let the afterglow of their coupling settle over him and pull him into sleep.

His three brothers looked at each other over Don’s head and smiled at each other. Don may be hard to shop for at Christmas time but sometimes the best gifts weren’t the most expensive ones but the ones that showed just how much you loved each other.


End file.
